Awaited Pleasures
by Kaamen
Summary: When Sakura has the wanton lust for her man just as he does, what will become of their nightly adventures when Sasuke is in charge. Short Sex Scene, enjoy it babe ! RE-EDITED on June 25/2011
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you like my lemon... it gets heavier next chapter and considering I wrote this sometime in August in 2009, I think I did pretty good for myself.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto... okay maybe I do... but who could prove me wrong?

**Chapter 1**

"Say it!"

* * *

"Neh, this new club is suppose to be dope." Prodded the blond who walked over, and sat down beside me making the couch cushion lean in towards him. Crunching up his black denim jeans and light blue polo shirt he spread his arm around the back of the couch behind my head.

"Whatever." I hissed not pleased with anyone today. He looked comfortable in his spot beside me... I smirked but it soon turned into a sneer as he leaned forward towards me.

"... Sakura..." He husked leaning in towards my head, I bent back and ushered away from his face that was intent on kissing me. I sprang my arm forward smacking his face square in the jaw with my fist as I stood in front of the couch growling in hatred.

"NARUTO!" I hissed under my breath loudly as he backed up against the couch gapping at the pain from his jaw that I had hit.

"Sorry man..." He cursed and mumbled looking away form my face ashamed as he sneered at the corner of the room.

"Just get out! NOW!" I ordered swinging my arm to point at the front door of my house. Naruto grumbled and swore under his breath one that I did catch... he left slumping and holding his jaw as though it would fall off if he let go.

The door slammed behind him and I grumbled as I made my way towards the kitchen... the house was always so empty. Well when I wasn't here with my man that is... I almost needed him all the time, and when I didn't have him it felt like the world was going to crumble. So I would have Naruto my boyfriends best friend over to visit while my boyfriend was out. God, I can't wait till he gets home... I already miss him and it's only after dinner... I had all morning with him and he left for day shift at 11 o'clock... I hate it when he does day shifts, but I hated it even more when he took night shifts... and it's not hard to guess why I hated it when he was gone during the night. But then I will be left all night to fuck him, so I was good... as long as I didn't get raped by some of the people I run across. I seem to get close to getting raped a lot... with my small figure, beautiful features, sparkling green eyes, and abnormal pink hair... I was something that drew in the eyes of many men.

He should be home any minuet... maybe I should go get ready... a nice shower before fucking... that's always good. So as I dumped my glass of water in the sink and placed the glass on the counter as I walked up my stairs towards the master bedroom's bathroom where I would take a short shower. I striped my clothes and jumped in turning the hot water on and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water pounding against my back as I sighed in bliss.

After I finished washing my body I stepped from the shower and dried off pulling on new black lacy underwear and bra for my boyfriend. I pulled on one of his shirts and left the room and jumped on the bed smiling and sprang back up as the bed added another weight. I screamed slightly at the bounce and crawled over to him after regaining my balance. He smirked as his glossy onyx orbs shone at my appearance and he could clearly see down the shirt that was way to big on my small body.

"Like what you see?" I questioned teasing him as sat on my thighs smirking in his direction, and I heard him chuckle as he leaned forward and kissed me softly fully on the lips.

"You seem pretty exited, since it's my turn in charge tonight." He sighed huskily as my lips trembled in need and lust as the taste of his lips sent me over the edge.

"Oh, I'm the one excited?" I questioned as placed my hand over the lump in his pants making him grunt in my mouth as our tongue's fought for dominance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, review and read some more my little mochi dumplings~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HELLO and thank you for the reviews! This is the last chapter of this story, and recently I changed the title so if you're confused that's why. ****OVER AND OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own NARUTO, but I do own SEX! HA! _"Kaamen-chan what are you talking about?" __**dramatic freeze**__ "Ugh... noting Michiko-oniisan... oh shit-" "KAAMEN-CHAN! NO SWEARING!" "... Hai..."_

**Chapter 1**

"Say it" pt. 2

* * *

"_Like what you see?" I questioned teasing him as sat on my thighs smirking in his direction, and I heard him chuckle as he leaned forward and kissed me softly fully on the lips._

"_You seem pretty exited, since it's my turn in charge tonight." He sighed huskily as my lips trembled in need and lust as the taste of his lips sent me over the edge._

"_Oh, I'm the one excited?" I questioned as placed my hand over the lump in his pants making him grunt in my mouth as our tongue's fought for dominance._

XOXOXOXO

"Sakura..." He whispered sending shivers up my spine with his seductive voice. I was pushed back against the bed as Sasuke leaned forward, and straddled me from above the pressure of his body was overwhelming as my lower body could feel his excitement rising as we speak.

"Mmhhhnnn..." I moaned leaning in to the kiss as his lips left mine, and was going down towards the top hem of the shirt that I had on, and his lips were spreading like a flame that was running through my body.

His hand started to unbutton his shirt that I was wearing as I sighed when his fingers delicately slid over my chest. He kissed above the top ruffled hem of my bra trailing kisses down over my stomach as he pulled and threw away the fabric of the shirt. I reached down to pull up his shirt that he was wearing, but he grabbed my ankle making me flush and freeze at what I was doing.

"No... I'm in charge..." He smirked pulling off his own shirt as he brought up my ankle and kissed it chilling me to the bone in a desperate shiver. His hand slid to my knee and under my thigh as he grabbed onto the fabric of my black lacy underwear and pulled them off in one swift motion. He looked down at my cunt and I heard him smirk as he blew down on it causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

His fingers curled around my other ankle as he placed my thigh over his shoulder and he bent his face down towards my women hood. I was already wet, and he new it to as he nipped my folds with his teeth and played with another part using his finger.

I moaned uncontrollably as he slid one finger inside of me pumping it in and out faster and harder each time. He added another finger as he kissed the inside of my thigh teasing me as I panted.

"Sasuke-kun..." I moaned again as I panted underneath him arching my back into the air, my hips buckled and filed with warmth as I let go onto his fingers.

His fingers drew away and I sighed in need and pouted wanting more... Sasuke just chuckled as he licked up the extracting juices that were left.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun!" I stuttered as he reached back up and kissed my lips abruptly and forcefully as my gasp let him explore my mouth. My leg that was on his shoulder stayed there and as he came closer so did my leg... opening my thighs as I could feel his bulge in his pants.

"Sakura..." Whispered Sasuke beside my ear as he trailed his hand along my curves and up to my chest as he un-clasped my bra using his other hand.

"Mnn. Just, fuck me. Sasuke...-kun." Slurring the vowels, I traced his abs with my fingertips dangerously venturing further down even after hearing Sasuke's warning growl.

Unzipping his pants, another warning growl was sounded by my ear as his teeth lightly nipped at the lobe. Releasing his package, and before my finger could touch the tip both of my arms were stretched up above my head. Sasuke's smoldering orbs looked down at my equally lust filled eyes.

"I'm in charge." Panted Sasuke, pressing a kiss to my cheek that was more of an affectionate move making me blush.

"Don't be a tease." I coiled my fingers into his black locks to pull his lip against mine. Another growl erupted and a harsh snarl could be felt as he bit my already swollen bottom lip. Our tongue's dancing, one hand caressing my breast while the other played with my cunt, rising my libido.

Pushing forward, I was caught off guard suddenly when Sasuke entered me. Feeling the pulsing heat inside me, I groaned shifting my hips. Sasuke pounded ruthlessly, I arched, fingers clawing, head thrown back, surrounded by the moans that were never meant to be quiet.

"Ah, ahhh... Sas-su!Ah!" Screaming as I came, Sasuke bit at my shoulder welcoming a whimper from my lips as we went for another round.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, so if you please, Review for me!**


End file.
